nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Vampires are supernatural beings that can feed of the living, including humans and animals. There most notable powers are agility and Immortality. Description Vampires ruled the world after shapeshifters and witches. In the Night World their are 2 different types of vampires: the lamia and the made vampires. Lamia are born as vampires so in a way are "born dead". They age and grow just like humans, but they can also stop aging if they want to. They can eat normal food and yes, they do live forever (if they choose to). Lamia can also have kids. Made Vampires...that pretty much sums it up. They are vampires that have had a blood exchange and made into vampires by another vampire. The catch is that anyone 20 and older can't be turned into a vampire because they can't. Bummer. Made vampires can't age or have kids. Both lamia and made vampires have better strength, speed, agility, and healing abilities than humans, and some even have telepathic powers. They aren't harmed in sunllight, though it greatly hurts their powers, and they can't turn into bats (with the exception of Maya, who was part witch). It is unknown if they show up in mirrors and pictures and such. They do need the blood of a living creature to survive, feeding about once a day. They are immortal but can be killed by wood and fire. They are also vunerable to wooden objects; therefore most vampire homes are not made from wood. For example, Jade Redfern gets whacked by a wooden gate on the shin; because it is made of wood, she doesn't heal up immediately. The first vampire in existence was Maya Hearth-Woman (Hellewise Hearth-Woman's the witch's twin sister). Maya was originally a witch, but her search for power and immortality she came across a spell that made her the first vampire. She later had a son named Red Fern, who became the ancestor of all lamia vampires. All made vampires and lamia vampires however descend from Maya. Since Maya was the first vampire she has more powers then her descendants, such as shapeshifting. Though the first vampire was a girl, vampire society is patriarchal. There are also vampires from the Redfern family who have a greater concentration of witch blood because of a "kinship ceremony" enacted by Hunter Redfern and Maeve Harman. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Thermal Resistance' - To a certain degree the vampire could become severely burnt, but will re-heal. *'Regeneration' - To a certain degree the vampire could die *'Enhanced Senses' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Telepathy' *'Mind Manipulation' *'Agility' *'Thirst for Blood' *'Immortality' *'Shapeshifting' - Limited to only the strongest vampires, such as Maya. ' Vampire-Teeth-Transformation.png Vampire-Facial-Transformation.png Vampire-Strength.png Vampire-Turning-Mortal-into.png Witch-Vampire-Mind-Manipulation.png|'Mind Manipulation''' VampireFeeding.png|A Vampire feeding ''' Weaknesses *Wood *Fire *Asphixiation due to a lack of human blood Notes *The Redfern family seems to be the main targets of the soulmate principle madness. *The Night World symbol for made vampires is a black rose. *Prolonged abstinance from blood can lead to asphixation and possibly death Category:Species